bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxus Dragonoid
Maxus Dragonoid (Also known as Ultimate Dragonoid in the Japanese series) is a combination of seven Bakugan (one Bakugan and six Bakugan Traps) that unite to form the ultimate monster. Description Maxus Dragonoid is formed by combining seven different Bakugan: Neo Dragonoid, Ventus Spitarm, Darkus Dark Hound, Subterra Grakas Hound, Aquos Grafias, Pyrus Spyderfencer, and Haos Brachium. They are all on the New Vestroia Bakugan poster. It can battle as one devastating united force. All the Bakugan that make Maxus Dragonoid can be used individually all in the same battle, but the fully assembled Maxus Dragonoid can't be used in battle. But,for friendly battles,you can create some rules for doing this for both Maxus Dragonoid and Maxus Helios. Spyderfencer can be put in two places, on Maxus Dragonoid's right arm or its back. To make it look like the card or show place it on the back. Facts #The six Bakugan Traps that make up Maxus Dragonoid are unique to the Maxus Dragonoid monster and cannot be found in any other Bakugan products. #Comes with Subterra Grakas Hound, Darkus Dark Hound, Aquos Grafias, Haos Brachium, Ventus Spitarm, Pyrus Spyderfencer, and Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. #All the Bakugan that compose Maxus Dragonoid can also be used individually in the game. #One Bakugan and six Bakugan Traps unite into one. # However, in Romania, they are also sold separately, but they are fake. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the Anime when Drago was fighting Maxus Helios, Drago had to give in and use the mechanical Bakugan on him causing his G-power to go up to 3400. When Shun, Marucho, and Mira were trying to free the 5 other Bakugan they destroyed the Dimension Controller and caused the battle to terminate, but Drago still fought Helios without the Mechanical Bakugan. Also, in episode 31, he fought Helios MK2, but quickly ejected himself from the armor and single-handedly defeated Maxus Helios MK2. To learn how to assemble Maxus Dragonoid, go to http://old.bakugan.com/maxusdrago/. ; Ability Cards * Strike Dragon: Transfers 400 from the opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Neo Dragonoid) * Aquos Cyclowave: Adds 400 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Aquos) * Aquos Press Shield: Opponent's and Maxus Dragonoid's power level's increases. (Aquos) * Haos Drain: Adds 200 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Haos) * Haos Unity: Increases all of the Bakugan on your team. (Haos) * Pyrus Voltage: Adds 300 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Pyrus) * Darkus Howlithe: Subtracts 200 from the opponent. (Darkus) * Darkus Hade: Adds 100 to Maxus Dragonoid and subtracts 200 from the opponent. (Darkus) * Darkus Paralyze: Cancel's the opponent's ability. (Darkus) * Subterra Seeker: Reflect's the opponent's ability and adds 100 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Subterra) * Ventus Defuse: Subtracts 200 from the opponent. (Ventus) * Ventus Power Blow: Adds 300 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Ventus) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 from the opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Neo Dragonoid) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Vanishing Fire: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Ventus, Subterra, Darkus: 3 Attribute Fusion Ability) * Ultimate Gardner: Adds 1200 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Six attribute Fusion Ability) Trivia * The anime features Spyderfencer on Drago's back, it is indeed possible to do that by taking out the peg on Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus)'s back, and insert that peg into one of the two holes on Spyderfencer's underside. * The traps were indicated for Cyborg Helios, but were taken by Dan when Gus and Mira were testing them for Spectra on Dan & Ace. Gallery File:Maxus_drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in real mode File:Maxus.jpg File:Maxus_odrago+maxus_heliosmk2.jpg|Maxus Cross Dragonoid and Maxus Helios Mk2 File:Dnmhx.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core DSC01041.JPG|Maxus Dragonoid in combined ball form Game 353-3884814SPA74UC697191X.jpg marusounet_sg-067.jpg Fdmd.jpg Maxus Dragonoid.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid Videos Video:Bakugan Maxus Dragonoid Unboxing/ Review|Maxus Dragonoid unboxing and review Video:Maxus Dragonoid Pieces| Category:Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Connecting Trap Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan